Dimensional Tribulation
by smileaway96
Summary: You've been seeing my son, human. I know you have. Stay away from him; this is your very last warning before I show you what is coming to you and your kind. Torment and pain will be brought upon you if you dare to step near my Blumiere ever again. This is a one-shot! Please review. (Written in Timpani's POV)


**A/N: So since I've been kind of taking a "break" from writing, this little one-shot might be a bit shaky. Point out any flaws you might see; please and thank you! :)**

**Also: "Coltierre" is a made-up name that I used for Blumiere's unnamed father. It's a mix between "Colt"(meaning "dark") and "Pierre"(French var. of "Peter", meaning "rock" or "stone"). Just in case anyone was wondering. **

* * *

My eyes are burning when I open them. Tears, perhaps, have been flowing through them. Maybe. I wake up to see that I'm in a small, cramped, and dark room. I can't see much around me besides a few lit torches on the surrounding walls. I look for a window, but . . . well, if there is one, it's either very dark outside or something is blocking it. I need to get up. However, my limbs hurt as I try to move. An achy feeling spreads from my torso to my legs; it's uncomfortable to twist about or stretch. I stay perfectly still, hoping my breath isn't too shaky. What happened to knock me out and cause me to feel this amount of pain? I forget. Maybe if I close my eyes, it'll come back to me . . .

A field? Yes, that appears to be a grassy hill. My favorite spot to watch clouds roll by and to stargaze—I recognize it. I was there before this all happened. I was waiting for Blumiere. He had promised to meet me there, like always. I was making a wish on a fluffy dandelion . . . heaven only knows what kind of childish wish it was. I let the white puffs dance as my breath guided them away, off to a new, perhaps better place for them. I watched them float away on the breeze, and then saw a thick shadow enveloping mine. It was dark and very tall . . . almost sinister. Smiling, I turned, expecting my dear Blumiere. What I saw startled me. The figure had Blumiere's likeness; he was wearing a cloak and gloves, along with a large top hat resting on his head. But this was not Blumiere; this was someone else. He had a small beard and a deep scar running from his right temple to the corner of his lip. My smile may have faded as I switched my gaze from him to the men standing behind him. There must have been at least thirty of them. I stood up immediately, beginning to realize who this mysterious being was. He grimaced as he stared at my expression.

"Filthy," he said. I remember that. "How can you appeal to anyone, you disgusting human? Did I not warn you?"

The figure came close to me. I tried to run, but I collapse after feeling the back of my head being struck.

I open my eyes. Yes, now I recall everything. I was waiting for Blumiere to come, when his father, Coltierre, came instead and kidnapped me from my spot on the hill. Oh, his father . . . I tremble violently now. His father is intimidating, and he did warn me about meeting with his son. Coltierre told me what could happen to me if I didn't heed his warning. The torture that he would put me through . . . he said there would always be pain. I'd be doomed. My hands are becoming clammy. My eyes are tearing up. I feel my insides twisting up in knots. What will happen to me now that the leader of the Tribe of Darkness has found me? The door's opening . . . at least, I think it's a door.

"Now look what you've done to yourself," a voice thunders, "you've chosen your own fate, human. Resisting . . . it's futile."

A fire erupts behind me. I jump at the sudden blast of heat and light to see him—Coltierre—standing there and slamming the door behind him.

"Sir, please . . ." I can barely hear my own voice now. My heartbeat is too loud in my ears. "Please, I'll heed your warning this time. Another chance is . . . is all I ask. P-please . . ."

Blumiere's father advances. I can feel his angry breath on my neck, even as he's standing and I'm still sitting on the ground. He scoffs at me.

"You're asking me for more mercy? I offered you just that, and yet you've disobeyed me, as my son has!"

I remain silent, or speechless, if you'd rather call it that. Words fail me as Coltierre wrenches my head to his eye level when he bends down.

"Pathetic, that's what all you humans are!" he hisses, "Selfish and pathetic! I knew that your kind wasn't to be trusted with us!" With a snarl, he releases his grip on my face and throws me to the ground.

I can't speak. My mouth has gone completely dry in my fear. Coltierre curls his lips into a twisted smile of fury.

"You're terrified, child. I can sense that pool of fear forming in your heart."

I back away, shaking my head.

"Please . . ."

"Please what? You're getting no mercy from the likes of me, you piece of filth!"

The scream comes powerfully to my sensitive ears. My eyes fill with a burning, stinging wetness that oozes to my cheek and my lip. It spreads into my mouth, forcing me to taste the salty tear. Blumiere's father extends his fingers to wrap them around my neck and pin me to the ground. The breath is cut off from my lungs as I gag and struggle to break free.

"Worthless humans . . ." he bares his teeth as he speaks, "I never want to see you again, you witch. I've already told you to stay away from my son, and you've completely disregarded my words. Punishment, I believe, is in order here."

I can't help it. With the few breaths I have, the words fly from my mouth before I can control them.

"I love him; I love Blumiere!" I cry out, agonizing as my throat is being crushed by Blumiere's father's thin fingers.

His eyes widen. I searched the eyes, desperately looking for some kind of change. The only change I see is more rage twinkling in the black eyes. His grip on my throat tightens; my vision is becoming foggy. Coltierre says nothing, but I suddenly can feel a cold hand feeling its way to the back of my head. Two claws are digging into the back of my head and through my hair. They pierce through my skin; I give a stifled cry of pain. Warm blood is dripping down my neck now as the figure removes his hand and lets go of my throat. He stands and turns his back to me.

As I regain my breath, I shakily stand up, trying to prove that I'm not afraid of Coltierre. I'm not going to let myself be pushed around anymore. Blood is flowing down my back now, soaking through my dress. The figure stands motionless for a brief moment, and then jerks his body around to lunge straight at me. Without warning, the figure digs his claws into my somewhat exposed neck and shoulders and slightly below. All ten of his fingers are cutting through my skin and causing blood to flow. The pain is unbearable now; I scream. Coltierre, displaying no intention of showing compassion, removes his claws from my chest and begins to slash at my face. I bring my hands up to my face in attempt to shield my eyes from this father's wrath. The claws rip at my features, tearing my lips and my cheeks. I cry out again, but the pain is too much. The father is shouting things at me.

"Worthless! Filthy, disgusting piece of trash! Witch! You horrible and foul creatures disgust me! Now you'll see what happens when you disobey the Tribe of Darkness! Your feelings mean nothing to me!"

The man pushes me aside. I bring a trembling hand to my face to feel the wounds. Oh, there's blood everywhere . . . I nearly faint at the sight.

Blumiere's father grabs my collar and growls to me.

"You leave me no other choice, human." With both hands, Coltierre conjures a portal of some kind. "You'll be damned to wander through dimensions."

Barely hearing what he'd said, I say nothing in response. I don't know what he meant when he said I'd be wandering through dimensions.

"These are the little things that determine your fate, human," he snarls, "and I intend to enforce that."

The portal grows. I lower my head, trying to allow the blood to drip to the ground. I have no success in doing so.

"This void is for you, Timpani," he sneers, seemingly pleased that he knows my name. I wince. Oh, Blumiere, please forgive me. Blumiere . . . I see his face in my mind's eye. It's smiling gently at me, telling me everything will be all right. I longed for him to wrap his arms around me, just one last time. Not this time. Not now.

I feel myself sinking into blackness. Coltierre grabs my upper arm and leads me to the portal.

Blumiere . . .

"This is your fate, human. Eternal torment is what you deserve."

Blumiere . . .

My mind is becoming a blur. My mind is foggy. He's erasing my memory . . .

Blumiere . . .

"Good riddance, wretch!"

He throws me into the pit of blackness. I catch another voice, young and strong; frantic and upset.

"Timpani! What have you done with her? I must see her!"

Blumiere . . .


End file.
